The present invention is an improvement over existing developments in the art in that it combines the functions of a stool and a table in one free standing piece of furniture, having unique advantages intimately related to its design, as will be disclosed herein. A stool has utility, as we are aware, and a number of improvements on the basic design of a stool have been patented. An example is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,774 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Huff et al. for a "Stool Seat". In this case the inventor devised an air cushion for the seat of the stool. Also tabletop and seating combinations have been designed in a variety of configurations, each having its own advantages and disadvantages. The "Combination Desk and Seat", U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,451 issued Sep. 20, 1971 to J. B. Brownfield et al. shows such a desk and seat designed to be fixedly attached to the floor, arranged as one would the seats in a classroom or an auditorium. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,985 issued Aug. 3, 1971 to Raymond G. Degagne for a "Combined Table and Cantilevered Seat Assembly" shows a table and seat in which the inventor makes use of a cantilever design in supporting the seats. There is no provision for standing occupants and there are no footrails. Leong, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,484 issued Apr. 17, 1988 for a "Table and Stool Assembly" describes a freestanding unit having a single tabletop in combination with two stools. However, there are no footrails, and no provisions for a standing occupant. Thomas et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,350 issued Sep. 15, 1981 for a "Combined Folding Table and Seat" shows a backless seat. The invention is a folding or collapsible design, rather than a finished furniture piece or a "Ready To Assemble" (RTA) unit, does not accommodate a standing occupant, and has no footrails. Likewise Sakong, Chul H., U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,314 issued Nov. 28, 1989 shows a "Folding Table and Seat Assembly" in which the unit is collapsible or foldable for storage or transport, but again the aforementioned limitations apply. We also have a "Combined Desk and Seat for a Student" U.S. Pat. No. D322,178 issued Dec. 10, 1991 to Pons, which is a freestanding unit similar to some of the posture correcting furniture on the market in recent years. No footrest is shown, and again there is no provision for a standing occupant. These various pieces, while no doubt quite useful in their intended applications, all fall short in the application targeted by the inventor in designing the invention herein disclosed, in that they do not provide for a seated occupant to converse with a standing occupant, thereby creating an environment conducive to social interaction. Some examples of places where the invention is well suited follow. Restaurants/Clubs: fine dining--waiting area or bar, theme restaurant, fast food, casual or outdoor cafe, singles bar, micro brewery, cafeteria, etc. Specialty Shops: ice cream, donut, bagel, coffee, book, deli, etc. Public areas such as concession stands: airport, race track, ball park, amusement park, public park, shopping mall, trade show, convention, etc. Recreation centers: billiards, bowling, skating, etc. Kitchen: telephone table, breakfast bar, window seat, companion's chair, party stool, etc. Rec-room: billiard chair, party stool, video game table, T.V. tray or table, micro workbench, etc. Also other locations such as an office, school, manufacturing, etc, Other applications will occur to the user. Individual units might be readily separated or combined and arranged to provide relative privacy or intimacy, as the occupant desires, as well as the desired geometrical or seating arrangement. It is desirable to have a unit of furniture in which comfortable accommodations can be made both for a seated occupant, and a standing visitor or occupant, providing each with an adequate area of personal space, while also being conducive to increased intimacy, and allowing optimum separation from each adjacent unit. Further, the unit of furniture should be of such a nature that it is readily constructed of materials, and in a configuration that provides a level of comfort consistent with its intended use, and likewise allow an appearance which will blend in with the decor and architecture of the location in which it is used. As an added advantage, the present invention is inherently stable because the table support and the stool support are effectively tied together. This feature gives greater stability than is reasonably practical with either a table or a stool alone.